Second Battle of Remonton
This article is about the . For a list of other battles around or inside the city, see Battle of Remonton. Marcus Sarillius |commander2= Sergei Malik Vladimir Nabokov |commander3= Jacob Seneron Chione }} The Second Battle of Remonton took place in Remonton in 1016 AE. The Wanderers found Marcus Sarillius, the long-lost King of Remon, and ended up fighting against the Proninist Party and an ice elemental to liberate the city. In the end the heroes were successful in defeating their foes, but the majority of the Wanderers and a large number of Remontonians had lost their lives in the process. Background :Main article: Ambush at Ravensworth A group of people led by Axikasha Keiran appeared in Remonton in order to make contact with whoever was in charge of the city and to stop the plans of the Totenkopfs when they had learned that the Totenkopfs had been behind the Ambush at Ravensworth. The group got in trouble when Commissar Sergei Malik learned of their arrival and sent members of the Proninist Party to arrest them, but the group managed to hide from their pursuers. Battle Ax and her companions were too late as Jacob Seneron and other Totenkopfs appeared and released an ice elemental into the city. The ensuing battle was fierce, and at first the ice elemental reigned supreme and decimated many buildings and froze both Proninists and heroes with its devastating attacks. However, the battle soon became even when Rhyn Suzume set free a bunch of heroes who had been imprisoned by the Proninists. It took the coordinated effort from various heroes as well as Ax and Marcus Sarillius and their blades Dawn and Dusk to drive back the elemental. The elemental noticed the blades' power and tried to steal them but soon realized that the combined powers of the blades were too great for it to handle. The elemental eventually decided to return to the High Plane but not before exploding its physical body and injuring various citizens of Remonton and shattering Dawn in the process. Aftermath :Main article: Remonton Summit Although the battle had ended in less than an hour, it had been devastating as the elemental had managed to shatter Dawn, destroy the majority of the city and kill a great number of citizens, including many Wanderers. The Totenkopfs had also successfully kidnapped Mordecai de Ardyn during the chaos and fled with him, intending to use him for some sinister purpose. It would take a year for the survivors to rebuild Remonton. The grieving Ax buried the dead Wanderers into the sea by putting them on the Flaming Monkey and setting it ablaze with fire arrows. She and her few remaining Wanderers reformed into the Blades of Vigilance and recruited more members for this new faction in order to form an efficient force which would hamper the Totenkopfs' schemes in any way possible. Marcus met with delegates from Maar Sul led by Sen Wisteria, and the Maar Sulais forces aided in rebuilding Remonton and protecting the countryside. Marcus sent letters to various people throughout Remon, intending to summon as many notable people from all three races to Remonton to discuss the possibility of forming a new Grand Alliance to face the threat posed by the Proninist Party and the Totenkopfs. This meeting, which took place a year after the battle, would be known as the Remonton Summit and would eventually lead to the Second Great War. See also *Battle of Remonton *Elemental *Jacob Seneron *Proninist Party *Totenkopfs *Wanderers Remonton Category:Remon Category:Third Age